


Two of Hearts

by CiaoPartigiano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaoPartigiano/pseuds/CiaoPartigiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku Honda believed he was nothing special but all that changed when a mystical Joker told him he was Queen to the Kingdom of Hearts. Now Kiku must face a dangerous foe who wants revenge against the Four Kingdoms as he himself tries not to succumb to the darkness this dark foe brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Life was not always easy in the Four Kingdoms; there was a time where death and destruction ravaged all throughout the kingdom. People hated and killed their neighbors; they attacked one another for even the smallest piece of bread. The smell of blood and death filled the air as children cried for death itself to save them. Theses kingdoms were not united and look as if nothing would unite them soon.

That was until a mystical man appeared; his skin was as pale white as his hair he had eyes that glowed like rubies. He carried a sword in his left hand lazily, f it wasn't for the smile on his face anyone could have easily mistake him for a cruel demon.

People stared at him as he walked through the center of plaza that connected the Four Kingdoms. He walked as if nothing could hurt him out in the cruel world, yet there was a slight limp to his walk.

He walked until he reached the Four Corners; this is where the path of the Four Kingdoms began. He looked up at the sky and gave a great hearty laughter that made the hiding people flinch.

"So this is what the stars created me for huh?" The man looked back down and around towards the destroyed paths; if it was possible his smile grew larger.

"Then with the magic the stars has blessed me with I will save this dump from hell!"

Suddenly the sound of a little girl's laughter was heard but it was too high and too

unbalanced to be a regular little girl. The white haired man looked at the people who currently were puzzled by the way the man acting.

There he saw a little girl not hiding like the others but laughing. She held a small brown bear in her arms as she swayed innocently side to side. But immediately he knew something was not right about her; her eyes were completely black with no white showing.

"Do you really think that you can stop this dark hell?" The little girl high pitched giggles sounded wicked to the man. "The light is nothing compared to what the darkness hides!"

'I'm guessing this is what the stars were talking about' The man thought to himself.

"I have built up all the hate and evil in the hearts of theses people; do you really think I will let a joke as your self destroy it all?" The little girl's voice changed into a deep voice, no not just one voice but many voices as if people were talking all at once.

The man simply gave the girl a smirk "Actually yea I do think that." The man raised up his sword towards the little girl. The little girl grew nervous by the way light seem to reflect off it. "To be honest I do think I'm a joke, I am a rather awesome Joker if I say so myself."

The little girl growled at the man as he stepped closer to her his sword looked as if it grew brighter with each step.

"Who exactly are you?" The little girl said cautiously.

"Wow you must be deaf like I said I'm nothing but a Joker" The man's smirk turned smug at the reaction he got. "And as Joker I want to show your self!"

At that moment the sword in the man's hand brighten as if it was the sun itself. The light emulating off the sword covered the entire village some of the people who were still watching covered their eyes. 'They would soon get used to the light.' The man thought.

The little girl screamed and immediately fell to her knees, tears started to come out from her black eyes as the pain proved to be to much for her. Suddenly as soon she screamed she stopped her eyes turned back to a normal brown color with the whites showing then she fainted.

The light from the man's sword dimmed down until the dark night settled back into the village. The people of the village looked around wondering what exactly just happen. They turned their attention back to the strange man who dropped down his sword and rushed to the little girl's side. He kneed down and checked her pulse, he felt the tiny heart beat and sighed with a slight relief. It had worked without killing her which made him all the more glad.

He picked up the little girl and cradled her in his arms she felt too cold and too light to him. Once he made sure the girl was safe in his arms he tensed up again; this wasn't over just yet. His eyes harden as he looked towards back spirit that was forming in front of him. It had eyes that glowed red just like his but they were different, they held a dark crazed look that could properly kill if they wanted to.

Those eyes looked at the man before looking behind him a sudden smile grew on the being. The man raised his brow confused for a moment as to why the spirit smiled. Then his eyes widen as he remembered how he left his sword on the ground unattended. He turned as quickly as he could being careful not wake and scare the little girl in his arms but the spirited proved to be quicker.

The spirited rushed over to the dimmed sword and plunged it self into it. The sword brighten like it did before the spirit disappeared the moment the light hit it. For a moment the man looked at the now dull looking sword with confusing.

'Did…did he just destroy himself?' The man thoughts were interrupted as the little girl started to shift in his arms.

"M-mommy…" He little girl weakly looked at the man to his surprise she wasn't in the least bit scared of his red eyes. With as much strength she had she wrapped her arms around the man's neck giving him a hug. "You saved me from the monster."

The man still shocked from the little girl's calm reaction slowly held her tighter. "Y-yea I did…the monsters gone now." He turned when he held a voice grow louder "Sally! Oh Sally! You're all right!" A young woman ran up to them with tears in her eyes.

The little stopped hugging the man and looked towards the woman and smile grew on her face and tears formed in her brown eyes. "Mommy!" The little girl reached out towards the woman as she appeared closer. The man lowed the little girl down and watched as she ran off towards her. They embraced closely before the mother quickly checked the little for any injuries.

As the woman looked over her child the man turned back to the sword on the ground. He still questioned why the spirited had just thrown itself onto the sword which ended with its own demise.

Did it acknowledge that it has lost to the man?

Was it idiotic enough to actually go towards the only thing that had to power to destroy it?

Maybe it was planning something else…

The white haired man was broken away from his thoughts when he felt a tug at his hem of his pants. He looked down and saw the little girl looking back at him a smile was spread across her face.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

The man kneed down to the girls level and smiled back at her "My name is Joker"

"Joker?" The little girl giggled this time her laugh was lighter and natural. "That's a silly name!"

The man laughed lightly. "I guess it is" he placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "What kind of name do you think someone as silly as me deserves?"

The little girl put a hand to her chin as she thought, she gave a little gasp as a name came to her head.

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert?" The man raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a bad name if he had to be honest he actually found a liking to the name.

"Mhm! It means Bright!" The little girl's eyes glowed with excitement as she hoped he to liked the name.

"Annie you can't just go around giving people new names maybe he likes the name he already has." The woman from before walked up from behind the little girl with a embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry Joke-uh…sir she can get really…excited sometimes."

"Hey it's nothing I actually like the name Gilbert." The man stood back up and gave the woman a smile. The little girl squealed with glee.

"O-oh really? Then shall I call you Gilbert too?"

"Of course!"

The man gave a rather loud laugh before composing himself with a cough. He realized now that the people who were hiding from earlier gathered around the three of them. At that moment he remembered what his true purpose for being there. His tensed up a bit remembering what had happened with the spirited but he already spent too much time thinking he had to get to work. Besides he will have time later to think of that; he had to get started.

He looked at all the faces of the people they looked almost like skeletons and their eyes with hollow. Now that he looked closer the little girl and her mother resembled skeletons to.

He straighten his composure and turned away from the two and picked up his sword from the ground. With his mind set on work he didn't notice how it seemed to way heavier. He raised his sword towards the sky letting the sun which was now peeking over from the dark clouds hit it. He didn't even notice that it seemed to shine less to him as long as it was shining it worked.

"People of these Four Kingdoms!" He began his voice boomed loudly it seemed also impossible for someone's voice to be that strong.

"I am the Joker! I was sent by the stars in the heavens to bring peace and love to you, so then we can unite and become joyful amongst each other! I have destroyed the very thing that had kept you separated from one another!" Gilbert paused hesitant.

'Did I really?'

He took a deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"The demon that feed off of your hate for one another is gone and now it is your time to grow! To become to people the stars see in all of you! It is time to replace that hate and agony with love and pleasure!"

The crowded had felt something new and strange from Gilbert's words they felt something other then pain something that made them believe the future holds something other than death and despair.

The light from his sword brought a type of warmth to their hearts and soon the crowd began to cheer.

"I will be hard but hope will give us the strength to be reborn into a better world!"

Hope.

The people had hope is what filled their hearts, and with this newly found hope they were determined to bring new life for everyone.

Gilbert smiled widely the crowded didn't look like the walking dead anymore they looked alive and happy. "I will do my part good people but the rest is up to you I wish you all the luck."

With that Gilbert plunged his sword to where he stood on the Four Corners. Light shined into the earth and suddenly flowers began to bloom as grass rose up from the ground. The clouds in the sky instantly disappeared and sun shined down on all the people.

Everyone were enchanted by the light that shined that no one not even Gilbert himself saw a black spirit slither quickly down his sword and into the earth.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Mr. Gilbert Joker sir?'

Gilbert smiled and shook his head at small group of children around him. He held his sword in his left hand and gave a small wave with the other.

"I'm sure besides I think you kids need it more than me." Gilbert ruffled a boys head causing the boy to giggle.

Gilbert laughed as the kids said a quick thank you and run off towards the celebrations. The people had decided to have some fun before they work to celebrate the future. Gilbert had gotten praises ever since he helped bring new life to the earth; to be honest he actually enjoyed it all.

He had finally been able to sneak away to a small hill just outside of the village. He let out a small sigh as he sat on the fresh grass a smile made it's way on his face as he looked up to see the twinkling stars.

"I think I did a pretty good job everyone is celebrating." He laid down on the grass and yawned. "People are sharing their food and being kind to one another again."

"If they keep this up the Four Kingdoms will be glories." He closed his eyes and let the sound of the soft wind rock him to sleep.

Why is it so dark?

Where am I?

What's going on?

You fool

What the…?

You think you could stop me so easily!?

Wait a minute…did…didn't I destroy you?

You are a fool to think that. You can not destroy something that lies in every one of you pathetic humans.

…

I was created by humans to destroy humans.

I am the thing that drives people to kill and act like savages.

One does not simply swing their sword around and 'kill' me.

You may have beaten me this time but soon your light will start to flicker until it is no more. Then I shall come.

…What exactly are you…

It seems like the stars haven't told you everything you don't even know what I am.

I am envy that resides every human.

I am the hate that motivates humans to kill.

I am the nightmares of children when they lay their heads down at night.

But you Joker can call me Dread.

Gilbert woke up with a jolt; he looked around wildly at first wondering where he was. Suddenly the memories the pervious day's events rushed into him. He calmed himself and looked up at the sky.

It was still night time the stars didn't twinkle as much as they pervious did but they still shined like diamonds.

Suddenly Gilbert's chest quickly filled with…dread.

Oh no…

He covered his face with his hands as he remembered his dream, it seemed so real…

It was real…it had to be, it explained where the sprite…where Dread went.

Gilbert groan loudly

"What the fuck do I do know!"

The only thing he could do was wait, so that's Gilbert decided to do…

Wait…

"Teacher that story didn't make any since! Like how could none of the people notice and demon go into the ground! It just doesn't make since!"

The young lady teacher smiled. "Like I said it's just an old folk tale made up to scare little kids. Now you're not telling me you believe theses stories that would may you're little!"

"Hey I'm not little my papa said I old enough to help him in the garden!"

There was a cheer of agreements as the one small wooden elementary school was filled with children yelling that none of them were little.

"I was just teasing children now I think that was enough stories and time for some art."

A little black hair boy slowly raised his hand from the back.

"Hm? Do you have question Kiku?"

The silently little boy nodded as he waited for permission to speak.

"Go ahead then"

"Where is the real Joker then if the story isn't real?"

All eyes made their way to the little boy. The little boy suddenly became shy as he saw everyone staring at him he was not used to so much attention but he just had to ask the question.

"Kiku…No one really know where the Joker is. The only time he ever shows up is to announce who the stars have chosen as our kings and queens of the Four Kingdoms. Other than that no one knows where he goes."

Kiku tilted his head a bit confused by her answer.

"Does that answer your question."

"I guess…I-I mean yes…" The little boy bowed his head at the teacher and looked down to his desk as the whispering of the other children began.

"Gosh how could he be so stupid, that's the first thing we learned in school."

" He's stupid because he came from the outside, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he isn't from any of the kingdoms that must be why he looks and speak weird."

"Don't forget the way he acts weird! He reminds me of my grandpapa!"

Kiku just ignored the whispers of the children and focus on drawing a little rabbit on his paper. He knew he couldn't defend himself here; he looked and acted much different than the other kids. He was calm and very quiet; he didn't like to speak unless he had a serious question or if someone would speak to him first. However the other kids found him too different to talk to so they didn't.

It was true he was from The Outside his entire family had been from there; it wasn't until recently his father had found work in the Heart Kingdom that his mother, father, and him finally moved from their small shack of a home.

He couldn't denial that he was different, he knew he was different and if he had to be honest he didn't like it one bit. There were times where Kiku wished he talked like the other kids. There were times where he wished he was much more outgoing. There were times he wished he wasn't Kiku Honda.

How he wished he had a different life…

Oh how different his life would get very soon…


	2. Chapter One

Kingdom of Hearts

14 years later

"Pochi! W-wait for m-me!"

Kiku rushed after the dog that bolted through the worn down looking village market. He carried a small brown basket in his left hand and an apple in the right. He wore a plain white shirt with brown pants that had a few tears in them. His black hair clung to his face as sweat formed on his forehead, he looked dis-heaved as he tried to not to drop the food that was inside.

"Woof!" The dog seemed to completely ignore Kiku and scampered around the corner of a small fruit stand.

"Oi! You have to pay for that you twerp!" A loud irritated voice called out at Kiku, he silently cursed as he lost sight of his dog and reluctantly stopped from turning the corner to face the giant approaching man.

Kiku stared at the irritated man slightly puzzled that the man was making a beeline towards him. It wasn't until he remembered that he a small red apple in his hand that his eyes widen, before he even got the chance to open his mouth to apologize to the man Kiku felt a strong hand grasp the collar of his shirt and lift him up off the ground.

"You thought you could get away you lousy brat!" The man's angry face was only a few inches from Kiku's sweaty one.

"S-sir p-please I think there has been a misunderstanding." Kiku tried to get his feet back on the ground but the man had a firm grasp on his shirt. "Please put me down sir and I'll explain everything to you."

"Do you think I'm a idiot?!" The man's grip on the shirt only tighten. "I could obviously tell that you're from the Outside!"

Kiku stopped struggling against the man's grip and he looked down as he avoided the man's face. He looked at the dirt below him and saw that Pochi had came back to Kiku and looked a bit guilty for getting him in trouble.

"You Outsiders are nothing but thieves and scoundrels." The man roughly threw Kiku onto the ground Kiku groaned as he felt a pain shoot up his right foot as he landed. "You're nothing but dirt." The man kicked some dirt into Kiku's face before walking away disgusted by the young man.

Kiku sighed as the man walked away from him, he knew he should be used to the way some of the people treated him but there were days where their words really did hurt. He was glad that the man at least didn't beat the words into him like others would. Of course, being from the Outside people like Kiku were expected to be treated like garbage but sometimes Kiku questioned if that how it was really meant to be. He didn't really see anything different from him and people born and raised from the Four Kingdoms well, with the exception being how his skin was paler...and how his eyes were a bit thinner...how he spoke was actually quiet different...and the way he acted to...

'Get a hold of yourself man' Kiku slapped the side of his face not letting those kinds of thoughts get to him. He took a deep breath and looked around for Pochi he saw the small dog with the apple in her mouth next to him. She placed the apple on his lap and gave a small whine to him as if she knew she was in trouble. Kiku only sighed not standing how her small adorable puppy face looked sad, he took the apple and wiped it of it's dirt and held it out for Pochi. "It's not your fault

Pochi I shouldn't have just taken the apple so recklessly like that."

The small pup still looked a little guilty but it couldn't resist the sweet taste of the red apple, Pochi gave a small bark and took the apple into her mouth and started to eat it as her owner watched on with a small smile. Once she looked happy enough Kiku started to wipe the dirt off of his shirt and grabbed the basket that had fallen with the apple. He checked inside to make sure the food had not gotten too damaged there were some bruises on the pears he had gotten but other than that all of it seem to be fine. Kiku started to get on his feet when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle, he gasp and fell right back down to the ground getting more dirt on himself.

This was just not his day.

"Ah...how I am going to get back home the rice fields need tending..." Kiku sighed and put a hand on his ankle and rubbed it gently he winced a bit when he rubbed it a bit too hard. Pochi who had stopped eating her apple to look worriedly at Kiku went over to his side and licked his hand trying to give him some type of comfort. The people around Kiku ignored him, Kiku could understand why though, they thought he was a crook. A young man who took an apple to just end up giving it to his dog. Asking for help here wasn't an option, there was only one way to get home now.

Kiku grabbed the basket again and started to slowly get up, he felt the pain surged in his ankle as he placed his right leg on the ground . He placed most of his weight on his other leg, he started to feel the uncomfortable sense of stares as the people in the market watched him with amused eyes. He started to doubt himself as he looked straight again to the direction of his home; it was a pretty great distance from where he lived.

No, he was Kiku Honda! He wouldn't let some pesky ankle stand in his way! That's what he told himself as he gripped his basket tighter and placed a determined look on his face. He will make it home and make himself some warm tea because god damn it he deserved it today!

Kiku started to move forward he walked with a limp as his ankle started to throb with pain, he knew it was going to get badly swollen later. He staggered down the market with Pochi following closely behind him. He tried to walk as normally as possible but that only caused him more pain, Kiku bit his lip not wanting to make any pained sounds. He could still feel the eyes of the people glued on him, he peeked over at them as he walked and saw some of them pointing and whispering; did he really look that ridiculous?

He tried to ignore them but it felt as the whispering had gotten louder, he felt his ankle start to swell up as he tried to move faster. He didn't like how they all seem to stare at him as if he was a animal trying to get out from it's cage. He started to feel a bit tired but he wasn't even out of the market yet, his ankle felt like it was ablaze. Pochi barked worriedly as she saw Kiku stumble a bit, yet he only hushed her and he regained his posture and moved forward.

His legs seemed like they were moving on their own as he looked straight ahead, all his concentration on getting home.

Left foot, right foot, ow...

Left foot, right foot, ngh...left foot..

Left, right, left, right, left, rig-Augh!

Kiku stopped and bit his lip as he felt another sharp pain.

'You could do it Kiku you're not weak!' Kiku ignored the pain and gripped the basket in his hand tighter until his knuckles turned white. He was so concentrated with the road ahead that he didn't realized a group of teenagers sneaking up from behind him. They snickered quietly as Kiku seem to not noticed them, one of the teens had grabbed onto Pochi and held her mouth covered with his hand preventing her from warning the unsuspecting Kiku. With a smug smirk another of the teens who looked much older than the rest pushed Kiku sending the black haired man sprawling to the ground with a startled yelp.

Suddenly as if a bomb had gone off a roar of laughter burst from the market goers as they had seen the whole thing. The teens snorted as they saw Kiku groan in pain from landing so hard on his stomach and roll over onto his back. The teen holding Pochi gave out a yelp as she bit into his hand, which caused him to let go of her and back away as she growled at the arrogant teens. They began to walk away as Pochi threaten to bite at their feet, yet the one who had pushed Kiku still held a satisfied smirk on his face as Kiku just laid there looking defeated.

"Looks like the scum gave up." The boy said loudly as he began to turn away from Kiku.

"Typical Outsider."

And what did Kiku do?

Kiku only laid there, he hadn't expected anyone to push him so hard that he had the wind knocked right out from him. He let out a groan when he rolled onto his back, he knew he shouldn't have groan but with the pain of his ankle only increasing he didn't really have a choice. He closed his eyes as he kept any other sounds from escaping him. He could hear the laughing of the people as clear as day, oh how he wished at least one person could show him some mercy and help him up. Kiku opened his eyes again and saw the boy who pushed him turning away from me and saying the same thing Kiku had heard for almost his entire life.

'Scum'

'Outsider'

He must have looked even more pathetic as he felt tears build up in the corner of his eyes, Kiku felt ashamed he didn't usually cry in front of people. Heck, he didn't really cry so much to begin with so...why was this making him cry?

He raised a hand to his face and wiped off the tears that threaten to spill, he wanted to get up again but his ankle hurt badly and it seemed like no one was going to help him now. Pochi whined and went over to his face and gave it a small lick of reassurance. Kiku sighed and gave an apologetic smile to the dog. "Gomen Pochi dinner is going to have to wait for a while."

Pochi was going to let out another whine when a shadow appeared above Kiku, Pochi growled at the figure standing above them. Kiku felt himself go tense, did someone else come to beat him while he's down?

Kiku slowly looked from Pochi to the figure above him, his eyes widen a little as he took in the man's appearance. His hair was white but it seemed to shine in the sun, he wore a smile on his face as he looked down at Kiku. But it wasn't the hair or the usually happy smile on his face that caught Kiku by surprise.

It was his eyes.

His bright red eyes, red eyes that held a playful fire in them. Kiku couldn't tell if the man was an angel or a demon because of those eyes.

Then a thought dawned on him; only one person in the entire Kingdom ever had those red eyes and that was...

"The Joker..." Kiku whispered as the people in the market were stunned into silence, it seemed like the man appeared from nowhere. Only the sound of Pochi's growling was heard as everyone stared at the Joker. Then as if on command everyone dropped to their knees and bowed, everyone except Kiku who of course was still on his back. Kiku looked at the bowing people and tried to move onto his knees but he felt a pain in his stomach when he tried to turn.

"The Joker sounds so silly call me Gilbert!" The red eyed man said proudly

Gilbert saw everyone start to bow and his smile dropped a little but he still kept it on his face, he looked down at Kiku and saw him trying to bow. Almost immediately Gilbert went down to stop Kiku from moving any further.

"Hey, come on don't be stupid you're hurt." Gilbert said as he placed a hand on Kiku, Kiku felt like backing away from the touch but he also felt like that would have been very rude since of course it was the famous Joker. "G-gomen...I-I mean...sorry." He corrected himself from speaking in his native tongue as he told himself that this very man either can help him or kill him. He kept staring at Gilbert's red eyes amazed, he only heard stories about this man but he didn't actually believe he would see the white haired man.

Gilbert gave Kiku a smile trying to reassure that he wasn't going to hurt him. He stood back and held out a hand for Kiku. "It's okay here let me help you up." Gilbert held out his hand to Kiku and gave him a friendly smile.

Kiku didn't know if either the man really wanted to help or if he was playing some cruel joke with him. He really hope it wasn't the latter he didn't want his bad day to get any worst. He looked at the outreached hand and hesitantly took it, he slowly was able to get up until he felt a sharp pain on his ankle again he gave a small yelp as he almost fell down again lucky Gilbert hand a strong gasp on his hand.

"Oh shit you must have really hurt yourself." Gilbert frowned. He eased Kiku back to the ground where he sat looking rather guiltily

Gilbert went back down to Kiku and looked at his ankle, he gently placed his fingers on the swollen ankle, Kiku winced slightly and blushed a little this man was helping someone like him. An Outsider.

"I-It's nothing really, I was getting home just fine" Kiku tried to convince the man he was fine but from the look on Gilbert's face said that he didn't believe it.

"You were trying to get home on your own?" Gilbert questioned. "Why didn't you have someone help you instead."

At that Kiku looked down at the ground shamefully before saying in a small voice. "Because...I don't deserve help." Kiku eyes widen surprised that he just said that. He looked up to Gilbert trying to calm down. "I-I m-mean that I don't need help." Kiku tried to keep the stutter out of his voice. "I could get home just fine."

"Really?" Gilbert looked at Kiku amused that he would insist that he was okay.

"Y-yes" Kiku shook his head he tried to prove that he was really okay by moving away from Gilbert and slowly standing himself up. He winced and bit back a groan as he tried to put his weight on his ankle. It looked like he was standing just fine but the feeling of fire on his ankle grew as the seconds ticked by.

Gilbert eyes widen a bit as he watched the young man stand up on his own; the pain on his face was undeniably there but so was the determination and strength in his chocolate brown eyes. Gilbert was nothing but impressed as he saw Kiku place his weight on the swollen ankle and take the pain. He stood up from the ground and smiled down at Kiku. "You may say you're fine but I still want to help you."

A murmur went through the crowd as they watched the events before them, they were confused as to why the legendary Joker wanted to help out a worthless Outsider. A look of confusing passed Kiku's face as the man smiled at him; was the Joker playing a cruel prank on him? No, from the stories he had been told when he was little the Joker wasn't that kind of a man. Kiku's eyes widen a bit when he remembered something really important. The Joker was here, the legendary Joker who's as old as the Four Kingdoms. The Joker who was blessed with powers since birth to bring peace to kingdoms. Why was he here...unless...

"Get on my back and I'll carry you home." Kiku's thoughts were interrupted as Gilbert moved so his back was to Kiku so he could climb on. Kiku hesitated but how was he going to say no to the man who practically saved the Four Kingdoms from oblivion. But still, Kiku didn't really find it appropriate to have this man carry an Outsider all the way home.

When Gilbert noticed how Kiku didn't climb on his back he looked over his shoulder and gave Kiku a grin. "Don't be scared! I won't drop you I'm too awesome to let that happen."

"It's not that..." Kiku trailed off he didn't want to point out the obvious that Gilbert was The Joker.

"Oh? You don't want to be carried on my back?" Gilbert turned back around to face Kiku with a small pout on his face. If Kiku had to say he looked more like a child than a brave knight. Suddenly as quickly as the pout was there it was replaced with a wide grin. "Ooooh I get it! You want to be carried like a lady!"

What

Before Kiku had the chance to say anything Gilbert picked him up bridal style. Kiku gasped and let out a small yelp as his feet left the ground, he automatically wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck to keep himself from falling. He felt the burning looks of the crowd around them as they watched Gilbert treat him as if he was some fragile woman. He wasn't used to having people stare at him nor was he used to being so close to someone like this. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Isn't this much better!" Gilbert gave a hearty laugh and shifted Kiku in his arms so he could see his face. Kiku tried to cover his face but he didn't want to unwrap his arms from Gilbert's neck and risk the chance of falling. When he felt himself shift he slowly looked up at Gilbert he needed to calm down he told himself, his face felt too hot.

Gilbert looked down at Kiku in his arms and then his smile was gone in an instant, his eyes harden and it looked like he suddenly gone into deep thought. From Kiku's point of view thought it looked like he was giving him a glare. This frighten Kiku a bit and he suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable in the man's arms, he began to struggle as Pochi began to growl for Gilbert to put down her owner.

Gilbert only continued staring deep into Kiku's wide eyes, Kiku stopped struggling for a moment to stare back at Gilbert's red eyes. They looked ablaze as if a fire was actually taking place in his eyes. Gilbert's eyes slowly softened and he blinked a couple of times before turning his eyes away from Kiku and to Pochi.

"I ain't gonna hurt him I'm just gonna take him home now, right Kiku?" Gilbert looked back at Kiku again eyes close as he smiled again. This left Kiku confused as to the sudden change in attitude. He looked down at Pochi and then to the road ahead then back at Gilbert before finally sighing and nodding. "Yes"

"Ahh yes!" Gilbert started to walk out of the market and onto the road to Kiku's house. Kiku looked over Gilbert's shoulder to see the market goers stare at them as they made their way out of the village. A thought occurred to Kiku as he shifted in the man's arms.

'How did he know my name...'

"Do you like the sunset?"

Kiku looked away from fields that were near his home and raised his eyebrow at Gilbert who had gotten quiet right after they left the village. If Kiku had to be honest he was quite glad that the man didn't make conversation, he just wanted to relax and think about something other than his swollen ankle. So he was rather confused to as why the man would ask such a random question. Kiku looked towards the sun that was beginning to hide behind the horizon, it had just occurred to him that the day was almost coming to an end. He watched as the clouds glowed with a now red orange sky this reminded him when he was little back when he lived in the outskirts of the Four Kingdoms he never saw the sun so often since it was covered with smoke from bombings and explosions.

"Yes I do." Kiku said still watching the sun shine against the horizon. "It reminds me of the day when I left the Outside and came into Hearts."

"Here I thought I was the only one who liked sunsets!" Gilbert looked away from the sun and to Kiku. "Hey! You want to know something really funny!"

'What a strange man.' Kiku thought, one moment Gilbert was looking calmly at the sunset now he looked like a little kid wanting to tell a joke.

"Um...What?"

"I didn't realize you were from the Outside until you told me just now!" Gilbert showed off that big grin of his again.

Now that really surprised Kiku, either this man blind or just really stupid but usually...actually every time Kiku met someone new the first thing they would notice is how he looked, right off the bat everyone could tell this man wasn't a kingdom born citizen. He was too pale and too small, his eyes were a dark chocolate brown that only shined when the light them. When he was younger others kids would make fun of him because they would say at times his eyes would look dead and soulless, kids can be cruel sometimes. Kiku Honda had always been the odd one out in this village, even though there were other Outsiders living around here to but they didn't usually go out to the market or really show their faces in public for a good reason.

So they wouldn't end up looking like how Kiku did earlier, beaten and pathetic.

"Can you believe that I didn't notice you were an Outsider!? That's so weird someone as awesome as me don't usually miss something like that."

Kiku truly couldn't tell if this man was serious or mocking him, whatever it was he was starting to lose his patients and he wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily.

"Sir I would very much appreciate it if you refrain from calling me an Outsider." Kiku said bluntly, he wasn't going to let another person refer to him and his people like that.

"But didn't you just say you came from the Outside?" Gilbert tilted his head to the side and watched Kiku with a curious expression.

"Yes I did." Kiku crossed his arms.

"So that makes you an Outsider."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Gilbert started to get frustrated and a bit confused at this point.

"Ugh, okay if coming from the Outside doesn't make you an Outsider then what are you?" Gilbert questioned.

"A person."

It was Gilbert's turn to be surprised at Kiku, he didn't expect that kind of answer to be honest. He suddenly felt ashamed of referring as Kiku as an Outsider, he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. From watching the reaction Kiku had gotten from Gilbert Kiku knew that the answer actually threw Gilbert off for a moment. Tired of waiting for a response Kiku continued to speak.

"I am a person, I may have not been born in the kingdoms but that does not make me any less than a person."

Kiku looked away from Gilbert and saw that they were approaching his home. He relaxed a bit glad that finally he was going to be rid of this man who was supposed to be the legendary mystical Joker. Kiku couldn't help though to feel disappointed, this man didn't seem to be the same one in the stories Kiku had been told in school. He glanced back at Gilbert who now lost his grin and was looking straight ahead, he looked to be deep in thought.

"My home is that one right there." Kiku said. "You can put me down now and take your leave."

Gilbert nodded and walked towards the small home that had flowers blooming in the front. Once he was at the front entrance he slowly placed Kiku back down on his feet. Kiku held his breath as he was being put back down on his feet he braced himself knowing that his ankle was still injured. He then felt eyes on him and saw that Gilbert hadn't left immediately, Kiku wanted him to go but straight out telling him to leave was too rude for him.

"Well, thank you for carrying me home." He said as he opened the door to his home and limped inside, but before he got to close the door Gilbert held the door.

"Hold on a second." He said his eyes looked apologetic, but Kiku was already starting to lose his patients with this man. He just wanted to wrap his ankle and make himself some warm tea and sleep the day away. Was that too much to ask?

"I already said thank you now please leave." Kiku said bluntly

"But I just want to talk." Gilbert said.

"Well I don't, I think you talked enough." Kiku glared at the man before forcely slamming the door in Gilbert's face.

Silence.

'Did I just do that to the Joker.' Kiku thought after a second.

...

Kiku looked blankly at the door before suddenly letting out a horrified gasp. He just slammed the door on the Joker.The Joker who held so much power in just the tip of his finger. The Joker who saved the Four Kingdoms. The Joker who had the power to kill him if he wanted to.

And Kiku just slammed the door in his face.

Kiku quickly opened the door again and saw a defeated looking Gilbert there looking like he was about to leave. Gilbert eyes widen a bit seeing that Kiku for a brief moment looked afraid, then suddenly Kiku dropped down to his knees and bowed to Gilbert.

"Forgive me Joker for acting so r-rudely to you early!." Kiku said he kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to see if he had angered Gilbert. "You bring me home and treat me with kindness that I do not deserve and I repay you by telling you to leave and slamming the door in your face. I am sorry!"

Kiku went off and continued to apologize while Gilbert stood there looking down at Kiku, he notice how he looked like he was shaking a bit and how he kept his eyes to the ground. Gilbert frowned and sighed as he kneeled down next to Kiku who continued to ramble apologies. He placed a hand gently on Kiku's head, he felt Kiku tensed and he quickly stopped talking.

Kiku bit his lip and closed his eyes, when he felt Gilbert's hand on his head something deep inside of him told him that the apologies were not enough. His breathing hitched and he felt like panicking when Gilbert didn't move. Was he going to give him a quick death? Or was he going to make it as slow as possible. How was he going to kill him? Was he going to use some of his magic or was he going to squeeze his head until it was crushed between his fingers. Just the thought of having his head collapse within itself made his blood run cold.

"Oh god." Kiku whispered his shaking grew with every thought.

"Please if you're going to kill me just do it already."

Gilbert eyes soften when he heard Kiku say that then a sad look passed through his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, okay?" Kiku raised his head a surprise look made its way onto his face. "I want to say...I'm sorry."

Kiku was speechless, he looked Gilbert in the eyes and saw that he was being completely serious, no sign that it was a prank whatsoever. He was still a bit afraid but now he felt himself relax a bit knowing that Gilbert wasn't going to kill him. After wiping away the remaining tears Kiku slowly started to raise himself up off the ground and managed to stand up straight by himself. Gilbert got up to and offered a hand to Kiku but he only shook his head no.

"You already done so much for me." Kiku said. "I think I can managed from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to come back here and see that you're on the floor like an old man." Gilbert replied.

Kiku managed to go in his house again and support himself on the door frame. "I'm sure that won't happen." he said with a small smile.

Gilbert gave a small laugh until he noticed that the sky was beginning to darken as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon. A few stars were already beginning to twinkle in sky.

"It's late I think I should get going now." Gilbert said.

"Are you sure?" Kiku said. "You don't want to stay for some tea or to rest a bit."

"No I think I've bothered you enough here." He gave Kiku a small bow before he made his way to dirt road. "But don't think this will be the last time I bother you Kiku!"

Kiku eyes widen as he remember something from earlier. "W-wait !" He yelled from the door.

Gilbert turned to Kiku and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"How did you know my name? I don't recall you asking for it more or less me telling you." Kiku said.

At that Gilbert smiled at Kiku. "As the Joker I'm suppose to know every citizen's names, besides your eyes tell me everything about you. " Gilbert gave Kiku a wink.

'My eyes?' Kiku thought. He looked at Gilbert still very confused but Gilbert only laughed lightly and waved goodbye before turning back to the road.

"Hey wait there's still one thing I must know!" Kiku said his thoughts breaking away when he saw Gilbert leaving. "You've been gone for centuries and now you're back! Why?"

Gilbert stopped and turned back to Kiku this time his smile looked almost not there and he looked tired and weary. Gilbert looked up at the stars and sighed. "I sense something wrong with the earth, I fear it might be something I failed to destroy a long time ago. Something that has been hidden away for a very long time waiting to seek it's revenge."

"Something?" Kiku said.

"Something you don't have to worry about yet Kiku. Now I must go now but don't worry Kiku next time I see you lets hope you won't be covered in dirt." Gilbert gave a wave but it didn't seem as cheerful as earlier.

Kiku didn't say anything else as he watch Gilbert walk down the dirt road until finally he disappeared into the darkness. Kiku sighed this whole day has just been one confusing mess and he was starting to feel the tiredness from it all. He looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle and shine like diamonds, he remembered that Gilbert kept looking at them.

'Strange" He thought. 'I never knew a man who looked at the stars so much.'

He closed the door of his home and placed his back on the close door before sliding down onto the ground, if he could've he would have fallen asleep then and there but he still needed to wrap his ankle and feed Pochi. Kiku looked around his in tiny living to see if there was any sign of the dog, he spotted her near her bowl passed out. 'Poor girl, looks like she had a rough day to.'

Kiku leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes maybe sleeping there wouldn't be so bad after all, he could just wrap his ankle in the morning. Kiku felt himself slowly drift off to sleep his last thoughts about the man with the red eyes.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky..."

Gilbert looked up at the sky waiting for any kind of sign when nothing happen he sighed and closed his eyes and began to sing his song again.

"When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon

Then you show your little light,

twinkle, twinkle, all the night…"

He stopped and looked up at the sky again.

Nothing, he should have been used to this already, the stars haven't spoken to him since the day he found out that Dread wasn't truly dead. The stars had become angry at Gilbert and refused to help him in any other way. The stars have even refuse to help Gilbert restore some of his magic back, he knew he was getting weaker as each year pass yet the stars did nothing to help him. Gilbert groaned and laid back on the grassy hill where he was currently on. Yet he couldn't get comfortable he felt a disturbing presence in the air, he has been dreading this day for centuries now. He knew that Dread was back, he was back and here Gilbert was slowly losing his magic. He knew if he found Dread or if Dread found him he was surely going to be killed. And these Kingdoms would become a wasteland again, filled with sorrow and death.

"Damn it!" Gilbert sat back up and pounded the ground with his fist. "Is this my punishment for my mistake!" He yelled to the stars above.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He pounded his fist harder into the ground making some dirt fly up from the earth."You bastards! Do you really wanna fucking see this place go to hell!"

"Give me a sign anything! Anything damn it!" Gilbert yelled louder.

Gilbert made himself stop yelling after he started to feel a pain in his hands from pounding so hard. He was still angry but all this yelling wasn't helping him either. He sighed and looked out towards the lights of the small houses nearby, if he squinted he could make out Kiku's house…

Kiku...

There was something interesting about Kiku, Gilbert couldn't really place his finger on it but there was some about Kiku that was...special? Gilbert thought about when he picked up Kiku back in the market and looked into his eyes, deep in those dark chocolate eyes there was a fire waiting to be lit. But there was a sorrow in them, a pain that refused to be seen. There was something else in those dark eyes, something that just screamed royalty.

Wait, what…

Gilbert's eyes widen a bit. "Royalty…" Gilbert whispered.

He let out a gasp and looked up at the stars which seem to shine brighter than before.

"Royalty!" He got to his feet and smile made a way to his face. "Kiku is...holy fuck that means there's more out there and they're...oh shit!"

Gilbert ran a hand through his white hair and let out a laugh. "I thought I couldn't pick them anymore! I thought I was too weak to sense them anymore! Unless…" Gilbert looked up at the stars. "You guys really don't want this place to go to hell, huh?"

The stars twinkled again but this time it looked as if they were twinkling in unison, Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes as he saw this. The stars they were...sending him a message!

Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking up at the sky he listen as the quietness of the night.

He...has a kind heart.

He, were talking about Kiku Gilbert knew this for sure he continued to listen.

He can save you all….

Yet he can not do this alone…

He is filled with a sadness and anger that is waiting to be unleashed…

Gilbert thought back to when he looked into Kiku's eyes and saw how pained they looked to him.

Find the others that will help him…

Gilbert nodded obediently, with that the stars said nothing more and they only twinkled like normally. Gilbert looked over to the direction of Kiku's home he smiled as he felt determined.

"Looks like the Four Kingdoms will have some new royalty." Gilbert made his way down the small hill. "One down eleven more to go."

"God it feels great to be back"

And thus Gilbert began his search for the new royalty of the Four Kingdoms; not noticing how dark red eyes glared at him then disappear into night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter but I'm still new to this and I hope I could get the hang of this website! It's a little confusing but I think I got the hang of it! So I'm CiaoPartigiano and this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys like it and I would love some feedback and maybe some advice to! Oh! I apologies if this chapter is a little confusing i feel like it's a little confusing especially in that last half but don't worry everything will be explained later! What else...what else...oh yeah I hope everyone is in character if not tell me please! If my grammar seems a bit weird i'm still working on that. Sorry in advance! I'm still trying to work out a update schedule but for right now I'll update once a month but I don't really want you guys to wait cause I know the feeling. I think that's it for now well until next time!
> 
> ~C.P


	3. Chapter Two

A light knock on the wooden door is what had awoken Kiku up from his semi-peaceful sleep, he opened his eyes but immediately closed them when he saw the bright sunlight. Kiku rubbed at his eyes and opened them again this time letting himself adjust to the bright light. He looked around his home and for a moment he was confused as to why he was on the floor and not in his bed like usual. Suddenly it all rushed back to him, the market, the angry vendor, the judging stares, those bright red eyes that both frighten and fascinated him. He let out a sigh as he remember how much his ankle hurt, he took a look at it and saw how the skin began to turn a nasty purplish black color. He gently placed a finger to the skin but immediately hissed in pain and pulled back his hand.

"Kiku? Are you home?" A soft voice asked from behind the door before knocking again. Kiku immediately recognized the voice as his friend Heracles.

Kiku smiled and grabbed onto the door to pull himself up before opening it, behind it stood a tall man with messy shoulder length brown hair he was wearing a light pink open vest shirt that revealed a firm tan chest, the vest he was wearing had small red hearts sewn into the soft looking fabric which of course were the symbol of the Kingdom of Hearts. His pants however were white but had look like he had rolled around in dirt in them. But what made this man stand out was the small twin curls that seemed to defy gravity as they stood straight up on his head. His greens eyes were filled with a slight confusion and a little worry upon seeing Kiku.

"Ah Heracles-san I didn't know you were going to visit me today. What brings you here today?" Kiku said politely, even when he had know Heracles for many years now he couldn't help but be formal with him it was just how he was raised to be.

Green eyes immediately shined when Kiku talked but the worry was still there. "I came because of this." He then held up a basket filled with fruit and vegetables which Kiku immediately recognized as his, he must have left it back at the market when Gilbert picked him up. His eyes widen a bit before he composed himself and forced a small smile on his face. "My basket I must have forgotten it at the market again how silly of me."

Heracles didn't seem impressed he had known Kiku for so long that he could tell when he wasn't okay. "Kiku." He said his voice serious.

Kiku's smile disappeared and he looked away from his friend before taking a deep breath and turning back. "I was just trying to get some more food at the market but…"

"They attacked you again didn't they?" Heracles concluded.

"Is it really that obvious…" Kiku sighed.

"Of course it is, just look at you!" The usually calm and quiet man yelled. "You look as pale as a ghost and it looks as if you could faint any minute now!"

"I told you I've always been this pale." Kiku said.

"Well you look paler." Heracles responded, he took a deep breath and stared at Kiku for moment.

Kiku feeling slightly uncomfortable looked down and saw a fluffy brown cat at Heracles feet which wasn't unusual since Heracles was always a big fan of cats and the cats seem to be a big fan of Heracles to.

"Let me in so I can take a look at where you're injured." Heracles finally said.

Kiku looked up and shook his head. "No you don't have to! It wasn't too bad this time."

"Kiku." Heracles voice warned.

He sighed knowing that his friend wasn't going to take no for an answer, he moved out of the way for Heracles but still held the door frame for support. Heracles took note of this and looked down to Kiku's feet and saw the swollen ankle. Kiku saw him staring and tried to hide it. "It's nothing just a little bruise nothing I can't handle."

"You sprained it didn't you."

With a sigh Kiku nodded he really couldn't fool Heracles for shit, Heracles frown and placed the basket of food down next to the door and then went over to Kiku and picked him up.

"W-wait I said it's nothing!" Kiku struggled to get out of Heracles arms. "I can handle it, why must I be treated as if I'm some fragile women!"

"Because you look like one." Heracles responded as he carried Kiku over to the low table Kiku had in the middle of his small living room. He gently placed Kiku down next to it and went to the bathroom to find some wrap, when he came back to the living room he saw a slightly irritated Kiku glaring at the table as if he was trying to burn a hole through it. Heracles had to admit though Kiku did look a little adorable like that. He went over and and sat in front of Kiku and inspected the bruised ankle, he pressed down on it with his fingers and saw Kiku hiss in pain he quietly muttered an apology before he started to gently wrap it.

They both didn't talk for a while yet neither of them really mind having gotten use to not talking to one another and just enjoying the mere presence of each other. However, Kiku was still a bit peeved that Heracles didn't believe he could handle something as simple as a sprain ankle, but of course Kiku did have trouble expressing how he felt sometimes so he just sat there not wanting to look at Heracles.

"I have been taking care of myself since my mother and father death Heracles-san." Kiku calmly stated.

"Yes I know that Kiku." Heracles said as he finally finished wrapping the ankle and placed the wrap on the table.

"Then why are you so bent on treating me like one of your lost kittens!" Kiku suddenly shouted. When he realized he yelled at his friend he tiredly closed his eyes. "Gomen Heracles-san…"

Heracles didn't say a word as he waited a bit for Kiku to calm down, he knew his friend had trouble with his emotions since they were young kids but he didn't really know where he could help Kiku with being more expressive and clear, thats something Kiku had to figure out on his own. Heracles picked up the cat that had walked in with him and patted the top of cats head feeling the soft brown fur, the cat purred and let out a small yawn as he looked at Heracles with tired eyes.

"When you arrived here to the kingdom with your parents you were like a lost kitten." Heracles said as he placed the cat on his lap and ran his fingers through the fur. "And I promised myself that if I ever saw a lost kitten somewhere I would care for it and always protect it."

"Do you know why I promised that?" Heracles asked as he picked up the cat again.

Kiku opened his eyes and looked tiredly at Heracles before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Simple, because I just love cats." Heracles smiled and snuggled the cat against his cheek. After a bit of snuggling he held the cat out to Kiku who hesitantly took it and placed it on his lap watching it yawn before it fell back to sleep.

"I love you Kiku." Heracles gently took Kiku's hand, he felt Kiku tense a bit so he let go and placed his hands in his lap. "I treat you like a lost kitten not because you're weak or anything like that but because I care for you."

"Thank you Heracles-san." Kiku looked up from the cat and gave Heracles a tiny smile, somehow Heracles knew the right words to say to Kiku whenever he was sad. "I am honored to have you as one of my dearest friends...actually one of my only friends."

Heracles' smile faltered a bit.. "I'm glad we're friends Kiku."

Kiku gave Heracles a tiny bow with his head and looked back down to his lap where the cat shifted a little. "What name did you give her Heracles-san?" Kiku asked.

"Name?" Heracles said.

"You haven't given her a name yet? Really Heracles-san how do you expect to take care of so many cats if you don't even remember their names?" Kiku scolded him like a mother would.

Heracles just looked at the cat that Kiku had and tried to think a name for it as Kiku continued to scold him. He saw how the cat breathed slowly as it sleep the small chest of the cat rising and falling, he saw how occasionally it would shift in Kiku's lap and how it would snuggle closer to him. Heracles imagined himself as the cat in the Kiku's lap, he would be petted and cuddled and fed. Heracles began to yawn as he continued his small daydream .

"Heracles-san?"

He could sleep all day…

"Heracles-san are you listening to me?"

He wouldn't have to deal with that damn annoying big brother of his...

"Heracles-san!"

"Huh?" Heracles blinked as his daydream suddenly disappeared, Kiku came into his view again and he didn't look too happy.

"You started to drool on my floor again." Kiku said as he looked at the small trail of drool coming out from Heracles mouth with a slight disgust. "Were you thinking about cats again?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No"

"Then yes I was thinking about cats again." Heracles admitted.

"Oh Heracles-san you always have your head in the clouds, there are other things in life besides cats you know." Kiku said.

"I know like asking you on how you managed to get back home all by yourself with that sprain ankle." Heracles said suddenly getting serious, yet his eyes were filled with worry and a slight suspicion.

Kiku stopped petting the cat in his lap as his eyes widen remember how The Joker had taken him home. How was he supposed to explain something like that to Heracles? The Joker hasn't been seen for centuries and now all of a sudden he comes back and the first thing he does is take an Outsider home. Who could possibly believe something as outrageous as that certainly not Heracles, he may be a fool at times but he was not an idiot. Kiku for a brief moment thought maybe he could make up a lie but what could he say that Heracles would actually believe. He could already feel Heracles eyes bore into him as he waited for an answer. Maybe he could say that someone else from the village helped him home, no that wouldn't work most of the people here didn't tend to help Outsiders. Maybe he could say that he crawled all the way here...no that would just get him in even more trouble...Come on Kiku think!

"Kiku?"

"Someone helped me!" Kiku bluntly said.

"Someone helped you?" Heracles raised an eyebrow at that, even he knew that no one helped Outsiders even Outsiders didn't help each other, it was the whole every man for himself deal.

Crap Kiku knew he messed up already. He fidgeted in his spot which woke up the cat, the cat gave him an annoyed look but fell right back to sleep. "Yes someone was kind enough to bring me all the way here." That part was true so he wasn't exactly lying.

"Really?" Heracles said while he tilted his head. "Who?"

"W-who?" Kiku thought for a moment he knew Heracles wouldn't believe him if he told him it was the Joker, maybe he could say that it was someone from outside of the village that still wasn't a complete lie. "Oh you don't know them...They're not from here…" Kiku said carefully.

"That's...odd?" Heracles said.

"Oh yes very odd but very kind of him to help me though." Kiku smiled a bit remembering how Gilbert treated him kindly and even apologized to him.

"What was his name?." Heracles crossed his arms as he still watched Kiku with suspicion.

"His name." At this Kiku smile faltered, would it really be okay to just say the Jokers name. Of course there has to be a million Gilberts out in the Four Kingdoms. "Uh, his name was Gilbert."

"Gilbert…" Heracles said the name slowly as if he was trying to make something out of it. "Gilbert...Gilbert…That name…"

"What about that name Heracles-san?" Kiku felt tense, was Heracles actually thinking about the Joker?

"It's the same name that the Joker has…" Heracles said slowly as if he was still thinking.

Kiku felt his heart stop a little, he tried to laugh it off though. "What do you mean by that Heracles-san?" Kiku let out another forced laugh man he was just failing at this. "Do you think that the man who help me was the Joker?"

Heracles raised an eyebrow at Kiku "No that actually never crossed my mind, I just said that they had similar names…"

Oh shit.

"Kiku I feel like there's something else you're not telling me…" Heracles crossed his arms and stared Kiku down. "You've been acting very strange lately Kiku, care to explain."

"I…" Kiku was at a lost here, he knew he couldn't outright lie to his face, he had to tell Heracles about the Joker. Kiku sighed and looked down at his hands. "If I tell you, you might not believe me.'

"Kiku after all these you do you still think I won't believe anything you say?" Heracles said.

"No...well...It's just I don't exactly believe it myself that it happen but my ankle is proof that it did." Kiku looked towards his bruised ankle and his mind suddenly remembered the bright red eyes that looked at him kindly.

"Kiku what happen please tell me." Heracles said sincerely, Kiku looked at Heracles and hesitated for a moment before finally nodding.

"I'll start from the beginning then…"

Kiku explained how Pochi had ran away from him and how he had chased after the dog with the unpaid apple in his hand. He told Heracles with shame how the angry man had refused to listen to him and threw him on the ground which resulted in him hurting his ankle. Kiku lefted out the part about how the boys had pushed him to the ground and said only that he fell back to the ground he couldn't bring himself to tell Heracles what they had said to him how disgusted they looked with him…

Heracles was quiet the entire time Kiku explain what happened he felt sadden by the thought that Kiku had to go through this every single time he wanted to go out. He wished he could do something for his friend so this could stop but it's not like Heracles could follow Kiku around everywhere he went.

Kiku paused before saying what happened after he fell back down to the ground he wasn't sure how he was to explain this to Heracles where does he even start? Kiku closed his eyes and thought back to the kind bright red eyes that had helped him...Gilbert…

"His eyes" Kiku said as he kept his eyes close.

"His eyes?" Heracles questioned.

"Yes his eyes...They were so bright...so red." Kiku said slowly.

Heracles eyes widen there was only two things in this world that ever had red eyes and one was long gone or so it was said...But the other…

"With hair so white it couldn't be real." Kiku continued. "He couldn't be real." Kiku shook his head.

There was a pause as Kiku let Heracles take the information in he swallowed nervous that Heracles wouldn't believe the description of the man. Heracles stared intently at the ground next to Kiku before he opened his slowly opened his mouth.

"Kiku...Are you telling me that the Joker that has been gone for centuries showed up and helped you get back up." Heracles turned his gaze to Kiku not sure if he understood.

Kiku nodded. "When he saw that I couldn't walk he picked me up…" Kiku felt suddenly embarrassed for letting himself to be lifted up like a small woman. "He picked me up and carried me all the way here."

"Kiku...Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something?" Heracles asked cationsely.

"If I was hallucinating Heracles-san how did I manage to make it home with a sprain ankle." Kiku responded a bit offended.

"Yeah sorry…" Heracles began to think over the information Kiku had told him, if the Joker had really come back like Kiku said then...does that mean there will be a new hand picked group of Kings and Queens and Jack for the Four Kingdoms. No...no the Joker hasn't picked the royal monarchs in centuries! Why out of nowhere would he come back and suddenly want to choose the new monarchs? Is he even allowed to do that anymore? Of course he is! He rebuilt the kingdoms from the ashes and saved everyone from...well...each other...from their hatred. He's allowed to do whatever the hell of wants!

"Did...did he tell you anything?" Heracles asked.

Kiku mind wandered back to the night before, Gilbert had said some very odd things however he hadn't really thought about what the white haired man had said but now…"He did actually."

"Well, what did he say?' Heracles suddenly felt nervous since of course this was the first time anyone had heard from the Joker .

"He said that he sensed something wrong with the earth." Kiku remembered how weary the man looked. "He told me he feared something has come back to seek wouldn't tell me what it was and not to worry about it well for now at least."

Heracles didn't say anything as he tried to understand what Kiku had told him, it sounded...unbelievable and that was the problem Heracles couldn't find himself actually believing Kiku's words. He stared at the young Outsider as if he was searching for some type of hint that this was just one big joke. But there was no sign in the man's face that revealed anything of the sorts Heracles also had the consider the fact that Kiku wouldn't joke about something so serious. However…

"Kiku…" Heracles began slowly. "Did you…Did you really see the Joker?"

Kiku didn't know whether to feel offended or sadden by what his friend had asked him. He didn't believe him, Heracles hadn't believed what Kiku had told him, well of course not! He sounds like a madman! Talking about how he of all people had met the Joker! It sounds utterly ridiculous even to him and he experienced it! But that didn't mean it hurt that his long time friend hadn't believe him...He had known Heracles since they were little kids of all people Heracles was supposed to be the one who could tell whether or not Kiku was telling the truth or not! Kiku suddenly felt a wave of anger as he thought more and more about Heracles not believing him. No he had to calm down and just push that anger aside for now he looked at Heracles who continued to look skeptical about Kiku story. Kiku gave him a poker face ( something he had long mastered since he had moved into the Kingdom of Hearts.) he swallowed down the anger he felt at the tan man and nodded.

"Yes I did Heracles-san." Kiku said his voice calm and unwavering. There was a long silence after that.

Heracles bit his lip trying to figure out how to respond to the brown eyed man before he had a chance to even open his mouth to respond Kiku beat him to it.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kiku said calmly it was frightening how he managed to stay so calm even though he felt the anger rising in the pit of his stomach. He sighed calming himself as the browned hair man eventually shook his head telling no he didn't believe him.

"Kiku it's not that I don't believe you it's just that…it's hard to believe a story like that." Heracles said feeling a bit guilty.

"So I must have made the whole thing up then." Kiku said harshly he hadn't meant it to sound like that but he was starting to feel frustrated.

"No! I don't think you made it up it's just the whole thing sounds crazy!" Heracles quickly said but soon regretted saying it as he saw the offended look on the Outsiders face.

"You think I sound crazy?" Kiku began to glare at Heracles.

Heracles vigorously shook his head. "No no no! Well…a little Kiku" Heracles began to feel at a lost of words at this point the glare he was receiving was intimidating and if he had to admit it it frightened him how the small man could look so deadly yet so calm at the same time.

Kiku bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from yelling at Heracles of all the people in the Four Kingdoms Heracles was the one who was supposed to believe him! But here they were Heracles calling Kiku crazy no Kiku wasn't to have this he is not going to take another insult from his so called friend.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave." Kiku crossed his arms and turned away from Heracles it seemed like a childish thing to do but Kiku didn't know what else to do of course he wasn't going to admit that the comment had hurt him since he wasn't one to be so open with sharing his feelings so he did the one thing he knew how to do when it involved his feelings. He turned away from his feelings or rather in this case he turned away from Heracles.

"Kiku..." Heracles moved closer to Kiku and was about to place a hand on Kiku's shoulder until the black hair man eyes snapped open he quickly turned and proceeded to slap the man's face which echoed throughout the small home.

"Leave Heracles!" Kiku shouted.

Heracles was left stunned for a moment but not because of the painful stinging that came right after the slapped but for the fact that Kiku someone who would never hurt his friends actually struck him. He stared into Kiku's brown eyes but only saw anger in them anger towards him. He backed away from Kiku and finally stood up he opened his mouth to say something but the looked Kiku was giving prevented him from actually saying it so he just closed his mouth sighed and walked towards the door. As he opened the door Heracles turned to see that Kiku had looked away from him he frowned and turned back towards the door.

"Heracles-san" Kiku said his sounding like the loudest thing in the room right now.

Heracles was midway through the door but didn't turned back to look at Kiku. "Yes?" Heracles hesitantly responded.

"Why does it sound crazy to you?" Kiku asked.

There was tension between the two as Heracles thought over his answer he bit his lip before finally speaking.

"Kiku, do you really think of all the people in the world the Joker would talk to someone like you?" And with that Heracles left not giving the Outsider a chance to respond.

Kiku stayed quiet he felt as if he had taken a knife to his back he took a deep breath and started to feel a stinging pain in his palms he hadn't realized his hands had turned into fist and his nails were digging into his palms. He shakely opened his hand and was not all that surprised when he saw a red liquid grace his pale skin. He slowly opened his other hand to see the same thing he stared at them for a while looking at how deep he had made the marks he eventually sighed and wiped the blood off on his pants. He saw that the small cat in his lap was looking up at him with a confused expression.

"So much for caring for us huh." Kiku said almost bitterly, he moved the cat off from his lap and managed to balance himself up. He looked around his small living room until he spotted Pochi who was licking it's empty food bowl almost as if it continued food will magically appear. Kiku smiled a little guiltily as he watched the poor dog, he hadn't fed Pochi last night the poor thing must be starving! With the help of the things around him and a little bit of hopping Kiku made it to the kitchen door frame maybe he should cook dinner now even though it was right around time for lunch. He heard the small dog whine quietly oh it wouldn't hurt to have dinner a little early besides he felt a little famish himself.

Kiku thus began preparing food for both him and Pochi though it proved to be a good distraction for a bit but he couldn't help but find himself staring at his hands as Heracles words swirled around his head.

Someone like you

Someone...Someone who's different, someone who is on lowest class scale…

No...Heracles would never mean something like that no maybe...Maybe it was because Kiku wasn't interesting enough or maybe he was too weird maybe that's what Heracles meant...either way all these thoughts were starting to make a little bit sad. Kiku shook his head and continued with his early dinner.

'Mmm food makes everything better a nice miso soup can always cheer up the heart.' Kiku thought as the wonderful aroma of the soup started to fill the home.

By the time Kiku finished the meal for both Pochi and himself the poor dog looked like she was about to die from starvation. Kiku shook his head at the dramatic dog and carefully placed the bowl of food next to Pochi. Almost immediately the dog began to devour the food faster than Kiku had seen before he started to feel a little guilty for making Pochi wait so long for food.

Once Kiku made sure Pochi was fed he carefully grabbed his bowl of miso and started to slowly but surely walked to the living room table where he usually ate. It made Kiku's heart jump everytime he thought he might spill his soup but soon it paid off as he set down the bowl and kneeled down to the table he winced slightly as he accidently put pressure on his bad ankle. It had only been a day since he hurt his ankle but it was starting to get annoying feeling the occasional throb of pain.

Kiku sighed but picked up of spoon of soup and was about to eat when he suddenly remembered something very important. He dropped his spoon into the soup but paid no mind when some of the soup splashed onto his clothing. He felt sort of silly but he crawled as fast as he can to small alter that was set next to Kiku's bedroom. A picture of a man and a woman was displayed in the altar both fairly young as they held the hands of a certain blacked hair child. They were all covered in soot and looked a little bit tired but they all had a smile on their faces. Oh what Kiku would give to see those comforting smiles of his parents again. Kiku remembered the day when this photo was taken, it was when his parents and him finally made it to the Kingdom of Hearts. It was such a long terrifying journey Kiku couldn't really remember how they even managed to get out of their small village at all!

Kiku sighed and brought his hands up to give a small prayer in his mother tongue, once he was done he stared at the picture a bit longer than usual. That day when they finally made it...it was exciting but frightening it seemed like they were in a whole other world. A world where there was no fighting or constant bombings or worry that you might not make to the morning. But this world that Kiku had thought beautiful did not welcome them with open arms. The people looked at his family with the same look one would give a rat and with nothing but the clothes on their backs Kiku's family had to start from scratch to say the least the citizens did not make it easy for them.

Everyday as a child he would hear the constant sayings of 'Go back from where you came from' and 'What disgusting creatures you don't belong here.' It seemed like this whole new world hated him and his people. Just because they spoke differently, just because they looked differently, just because they believe in different things, just because they were different.

"Mother?"

"Yes Kiku?"

"Is...is there something wrong with us?"

The young mother looked away from her cooking and to her son who was sitting at the small table they owned she sighed sadly but gave the young Outsider a smile. "Oh Kiku what makes you say there's something is wrong with us?'

Kiku looked down at the rabbit drawing he made during school he remembered the awful things the kids had whispered about him. "It's just...Why do the people in the market stare at us oddly, why do they call us names, why do the kids at school hurt me, there has to be something wrong with us that make people hate us so much." Kiku looked up from his drawing and to his mother's soft brown eyes she noticed how sad and tired they looked it made him even sadly just by looking at her.

She slowly walked over to her son and kneeled down next to him almost immediately he attached himself to her breathing in the familiar comforting scent of his mother. "Kiku some people just don't understand, they don't like things that are unfamiliar or differently to them."

"I do not think I like being different." Kiku's muffled voice said.

Kiku's mother mouth open to say something that might comfort her son but suddenly the front door opened. There a man stood a smile on his face as he wiped the sweat that made his short black hair cling to his face, he had a basket of bread in his hand which he clutched protectively.

"Who doesn't like being different?" The man went into the house and gently closed the door behinds and went over to the kitchen to put away the basket of bread.

"Kiku was asking if there was something wrong with us...he wanted to know why people treated us differently here." The woman gently picked up her son and stood from her spot, he still clung to her for comfort as the man came back from the kitchen and went over to them with a worried expression.

"They hurt us…I don't want them to hurt us...I don't want to be different." The Kiku's voice quietly said.

"Hey!" Suddenly the man took Kiku from his mother's arms and held him. "Now just because some people do not like us doesn't mean it's bad to be different!."

"But…"

The man placed Kiku back on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Everybody is different in their own ways! Our culture is different from theirs but that's good! It shows how unique we are!"

Kiku looked up at the man who gave him a warm reassuring smile but he still wasn't fully convinced.

His mother kneeled down to his eye level and placed a hand on his cheek. "Not everybody here hates us Kiku remember when we met Sadik and his younger brother Heracles they were very kind to us."

Kiku nodded he remembered how the latter showed him his many, many cats and even let him name one. He liked Heracles he wasn't mean he didn't hurt him, he treated him like he was a heart born citizen.

The man kneeled down next to his wife and gave Kiku a small kiss on his forehead. "There are going to be people who do not understand how unique you are Kiku but never forget about the ones who cherish everything about you."

"Yes Father." Kiku nodded and gave both of them a small smile.

"Look at you Kiku, you're look like your mother chubby face and all"

"Akio!"

"What? It's true!" Akio playfully smiled at his wife and then looked over at Kiku and cupped Kiku's cheeks with both of his hands squishing his face. Kiku couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Look he even has your beautiful eyes Tamiko." Akio proceed to wiggle his eyebrow at his wife which made her giggle. He let go of Kiku's face and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before standing up to go back to the kitchen. Meanwhile Tamiko gave Kiku one last hug before standing up herself and walking to the kitchen. "He may look like me but he has your spirit, you can see it in his eyes."

Kiku didn't want to be alone in the living so he followed his mother into the kitchen also and looked at the bread his father at brought home, it looked so inviting in that moment. Akio noticed how Kiku looked at the bread and broke a piece off and gave him some of it. "Hey how about after dinner we eat some of those sweets that you like."

Kiku's eyes let up as he slowly ate his bread.

"Honey do we have money for them?" Tamiko said.

Akio dug around the pocket of his dirty pants and found a gold coin he flipped the coin in the air and caught with a satisfied smile. "We have just enough for some sweets."

"Hm…" Tamiko looked hesitantly at her husband then looked out the window and saw how dark the sky had gotten. Knowing her worries Akio gently turned her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't worry I'll be quick and besides Kiku deserves sweets today." He looked over to Kiku who was so mesmerized with eating his bread.

Tamiko sighed she knew she couldn't convince her husband otherwise and nodded. "Just be careful okay...you know how dangerous it is for us to be out late at night." she said quietly so Kiku wouldn't hear.

"I will." With one last smile Akio gave his wife a kiss and ruffled his son's hair as he left the small house and out into the dark dirt path.

What both Tamiko and Kiku both didn't know was that was the last time they were going to see the loving husband and father ever again…

Kiku always thought his father was strong he built the house they were living in with his own hands, he worked long days tending in the fields as the sun burned his back. Even though he looked tired from a hard day he would always pick Kiku up and they would spend their time looking at the beautiful hills around their home. So when Sadik brought the news that Kiku's father was killed trying to defend himself from some attacking heart citizens Kiku couldn't believe it.

He remembered his mother becoming worried and nervous when his father had not come home after a long while. He remembered the look on her face when Sadik sadly informed them. She had sent Kiku to his room as she talked with the dark skin man, he knew he shouldn't have but he listened as she cried when Sadik explained how the man had multiple stab wounds, how most likely he slowly and painfully bled to death, how the only thing around him were blood covered sweets. So sad the news had been that his mother...

Kiku stared away from the picture no he doesn't want to think about that right now. He just wants to eat then sit outside and feel the warm sun on his skin and maybe take a nap or do whatever to get his mind of his parents and Heracles. He crawled back over to his soup and looked down at it suddenly it didn't feel hungry anymore but he knew he should eat even if it's just a little bit. He forced himself to finish his soup and once he was done he carefully took it back to the kitchen. After cleaning it and putting it away he stood in the kitchen and wondered what he should do for the rest of the day the sun did look inviting...

Kiku wobbled his way to the back porch and took a breath of fresh air it was comforting the sun shined down making the grass look greener and sky was a beautiful blue with only a little bit of fluffy clouds. Yes this will relax him, Kiku sat down on the porch and made himself comfortable it wouldn't be too bad if he fell asleep then and there he wouldn't mind actually.

So Kiku sat there until his eyes grew heavy he slowly laid himself down on the old wood of the porch and fell asleep to his thoughts.

All man did the sun feel good on Gilbert's skin as he walked through a village, it wasn't like the first one where Kiku lived this one was closer to the Capital Of Hearts where all the royalty and nobles reside so it was a bit more well built and cleaner. Gilbert looked around at all the citizens who chatted happily with each other in their fancy silks and jewels. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the people who lived closer to border they had to work harder while these people didn't even lift a finger. Gilbert shook his head and continued to walk around the lavish streets of Hearts (Currently Gilbert was in disguised or else people would have been stopping constantly with his magic he turned his eyes blue and his hair blond it wasn't really his style but it would have to do.) he's been walking for a while now and was a little peeved because he was tired he may be the Joker but that didn't mean he doesn't get tired also.

But Gilbert couldn't stop now he sensed that the next monarch was going to be here but where…

Gilbert stopped when he suddenly smelled something heavenly his stomach growled and turned looking for the source of the smell. It was a small bakery Gilbert hadn't even noticed it until now. It wouldn't be bad if he stopped to get some bread and maybe something to drink to, Gilbert swiftly made his way to the bakery when he opened the door he had to stopped his mouth from watering.

'God does that smell good' he thought.

"Willkommen" A deep voice said but that didn't surprise Gilbert out of his food trance it was the feeling he got in the back of his mind.

'Found you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I lost motivation and also school became a little stressful!
> 
> But I'm not going to let that stop me from updating!
> 
> Okay so Chapter Two I really hope you guys like it I worked really hard on this one and if you see any spelling mistakes please forgive me! Also wanted to make this a Christmas gift for you guys so here you go! Sorry if you don't like OCs but I wanted write Kiku a tragic backstory and all and I hope Heracles was in character maybe a little.
> 
> Oh yeah I'm changing the rating of this story from Mature to Teen because after a while I was like I aint gonna write anything M worthy so yeah...
> 
> Last thing I swear if you guys want to see how progress it going with the chapters go to my profile I update as daily as I can on there.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be with Gilbert yay!
> 
> ~CP


	4. Chapter Three

Warning: Mention of suicide nearing the ending

"Found you'

Gilbert immediately got that familiar feeling in his gut the moment the man welcomed him a name the name of the man popped into his head instantly. Ludwig…hm…the last name though it was a bit fuzzy, odd…Gilbert knew last names were of no importance yet it still though him off how he couldn't figure out this man's surname. He didn't want to dwell on it too long though he still had work to do so he instead continue to visually inspect the man.

Icy blue eyes stared in annoyance at the man who just decided to stand still and stare at him like a creep, he was making him uncomfortable as similar blue eyes stared at him as if he was judging his every move. Even the smile the man was showing off was freaking him out a little, it held seem to hold some mischief behind it. Gilbert turned his head away not wanting to act suspires to the man and walked over to the bread that was displayed out, however from the corner of his eye he watch the tall blond man named Ludwig slowly go back to frosting a cake rather carefully. The sight was rather amusing a grown man who looked like he can break someone's fist without even breaking a sweat was making small yellow flowers on a cake. Gilbert had to bit his lip to stifle his laughter and went back to stare at the freshly baked bread, it all look so good and warm.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ludwig asked after a few minutes he had stopped frosting his cake and was watching the mischievous looking man who was just staring at the bread longingly.

Gilbert looked away from the bread and immediately recognized the man's accent; it was very much like his own. He must be from East Hearts then nearing the border of the Clubs Kingdom most likely. Gilbert cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah actually, I was looking to buy some of that bread there an-ah…" Gilbert trailed off as something behind the man caught his eye. The blond hearts man raised an eyebrow and turned to see what had gotten the man's attention. Behind him was a door that was ajar but the contents inside the room were clearly visible from where Gilbert was standing.

"Is that…wurst?" Gilbert asked his eyes seem to sparkle as he saw the fresh sausages in the room, if the counter wasn't in the way he would have ran in there. How long has it been since he last had wurst? Years? Centuries? 'Oh god it's been way too long' he thought licking his lips.

"Uh…Yes it is actually" Ludwig replied eyebrow still rose. "Would you like to buy some?"

"Yes!" Gilbert answered but then coughed to clear his voice realizing how silly he must've sounded. Here was a powerful, centuries old joker getting excited over wurst.

"Alright then." The blond man had chosen to ignore the unusual burst of excitement and turned to go fetch some of the wurst from the back for Gilbert. "Odd, I don't get a lot of people requesting wurst. Most people around here aren't too fond of it." He called from the room his deep voice sounding throughout the bakery.

Gilbert crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That's because people don't even give it a chance! Seriously wurst is the shit!"

"Not my choice of words but I have to agree with you, wurst is amazing." The man said coming back from the room with wurst in his hand. Gilbert eyes shined a bit brighter when he saw the sausages. He watched the man place the wurst in one of the pastry boxes and tying it closed with a small pink ribbon. He slid the box over the counter to Gilbert who happily took it.

"You don't have to pay." Ludwig said getting back to his frosting.

Gilbert had to pause for a second. "Wait, really?"

Ludwig only nodded his head and still kept his eyes on the cake. "I have plenty of wurst in the back and it doesn't hurt to give some away to someone else who enjoys it as much as I do."

Gilbert was going to thank the man until he heard the sound of someone screaming from outside. Ludwig who had also heard the screaming paused mid-flower and looked towards the shop window. Ludwig then did something Gilbert didn't expect he jumped over the counter and ran out of the bakery before Gilbert even had the chance to register what happen. Ludwig paused once he got outside and looked from where the screams were coming from. He looked towards the small plaza across the street and saw two men running, well one man looked to be running away from the other. Ludwig could hear what they were screaming to each other.

"I'm sorry Lovino!" The man who was being chased after yelled. "I didn't mean to break your tambourine!"

"Don't you sorry me, Feliciano! You know I have a performance today!" The Lovino yelled.

Gilbert ran out of the shop and went to watch the scene alongside Ludwig who looked positivity annoyed.

"Idiots." He sighed and was about to turn back to go into his shop when he caught the sight of the man named Feliciano running into the open road Lovino had stopped chasing him when he saw his brother go onto the road. Then Ludwig and Lovino both caught the sight of a royal carriage coming down the road dangerously fast towards the crying unsuspecting heart citizen. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion as Lovino cried out for his brother in fear.

Feliciano hearing his brother stopped running and stood in the middle of road tears still in his eyes he looked towards his brother and saw wide panicked eyes, confused he looked in front of him and saw the carriage coming towards him. He open his mouth as if ready to scream but he never got the chance. Something or more like someone pushed him from the path of the carriage and made him fall to the ground. The carriage continued on as onlookers yelled at the carriage and cursed it for going so fast.

Gilbert blinked then he realized how Ludwig wasn't next to him anymore, when the carriage was making it's way to Feliciano Ludwig had bolted from his spot and pushed Feliciano from the path and was now laying on top of him holding him protectively against his chest. Gilbert couldn't help but feel impressed at Ludwig's bravery. Gilbert suddenly had that feeling again, seeing how Ludwig was able to put himself in danger to save a total stranger proved that he was the one Gilbert was looking for.

Lovino who was frighteningly pale and frozen finally ran to where Feliciano and Ludwig were. First, he felt relieved that his brother had not been struck by the carriage but then he felt anger towards the blond haired man who still held his brother in his arms. "Get off of him you blond bastard!" He managed to pull away Ludwig. He looked down towards his brother who had gotten up in a sitting position tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Damn it Feli!" Lovino yelled he went down to his knees and brought his brother into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that...I thought I was going to lose you." He said much quieter.

Feliciano hugged his brother back and looked towards the blond man who now stood awkwardly in front of them. Lovino pulled out from the hug and inspected him for any injuries before he looked back towards the baker. He got up from the ground and gave the man a glare before Feliciano got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lovino looked to his brother and Feliciano gave him a small smile as if giving each other a silent exchanged. Lovino then sighed and looked at the Ludwig again. "Thank you...for saving my stupid brother…" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig said surprised that the man had thanked him.

"I said thank you for saving my stupid brother!" Lovino yelled louder a blush crossing his cheeks.

"Lovino no yelling." Feliciano said disapprovingly before he looked at Ludwig with a smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh...it was nothing…" Ludwig said suddenly feeling nervous as the auburn haired man gave him a sincere smile.

"Nothing?! You jumped in front of a carriage just to save me! A total stranger! That's amazingly brave of you!" Feliciano said he went over and gave Ludwig and hug. Ludwig stiffen at the sudden affection and blushed a bit as he didn't really know what to do. Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Ludwig. Feliciano pulled away and smiled widely at Ludwig. "My name is Feliciano but my friends call me Feli!" Feliciano went over to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And this is by brothe-"

"Looooovinoooooo!" An accented voice behind the two shouted from the plaza. Lovino cursed under his breath as a man with bright green eyes and dark brown curls came running up to the three of them. "Que paso!? I leave to go get fruit and then I hear all the yelling and then see Feli almost get hit by a carriage! Why were you two running and yelling and oh dios mio Feli are you okay?!" The man said quickly, his green eyes had the same panic that Lovino eyes had not too long ago.

"Sta bene questo bastardo lo ha spinto fuori strada ." Lovino said pointing towards the slightly puzzled man.

"Lovino essere gentile con lui mi ha salvato la vita!" Feliciano said. He sighed and gave an apologetic smile at Ludwig.

"Oh really?" Greens eyes flickered over to Ludwig and then a wide smile made it's way to the man's face. "Thank you so much for saving him!"

"Oh shut up Antonio we already said thank you." Lovino looked away again the blush coming back. "Now don't we have a performance to get ready for?"

"Alright alright come on and I heard that your tambourine broke you're lucky we have an extra one." Both Lovino and Antonio both began to walk away from the two not without Antonio saying one last thank you to Ludwig and Lovino telling him to hurry up.

There was a silent pause before either of two said anything. "Your brother is quite…"

"Vocal?" Feliciano chuckled. "It's how he expresses himself I know it could be a bit too much sometimes but it's just who he is." Feliciano looked at Ludwig and tilted his head to the side. "By the way I never asked what you're name was my knight in shining armor." Feliciano teased.

This made Ludwig's face flush a bit. He put a hand to his neck and rubbed it nervously. "My name is Ludwig…"

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said the name slowly it was different from the names around here names like that came from East Hearts. "Ludwig what?"

"Oh...Just Ludwig…" He responded. This left Feliciano a bit confused but he decided not to question it that's when he noticed the magenta apron around the blond man he put a hand to his mouth hiding a smile. It was sort of cute. Ludwig looked down and saw what Feliciano was looking. "O-oh I work in the bakery across the street!" He explained quickly.

"You're a baker! That must be so much fun making cakes and pies all day!" Feliciano's eyes lit up and soon Ludwig found himself walking hand and hand with the hearts man talking about their favorite types of cakes and breads. It was strange, back home people would make fun of him for liking to bake. Usually men like him were expected to join in the heart's military but even though he had the capabilities to do so he wished not to go to war.

He just wanted to create something beautiful for people to enjoy. Not cause destruction in the lives of others.

Gilbert had to admit he was impressed at the whole scene that had taken place in front of him. He was even more impressed at the fact that now Ludwig had forgotten about his shop and now was walking and talking to that Jack gu-...

Wait a second….Jack?

Gilbert had to hold in the gasp that threaten to come out. That kid, that small ki-no Feliciano who almost had been killed by the carriage he was the Jack!

"Holy shit…" Gilbert whispered he came in this village because he was looking for a King to the Queen he found a few days ago but not only had he found him but also the goddamn Jack! This was like hitting two birds with one stone! Gilbert recomposing himself went back into the bakery to grab his wurst and a few slices of bread for the long journey ahead of him. Of course he left a few gold coins on the counter to pay for it. He placed the things in his bag and placed it on his back. He was out on the street now and he checked his reflection in the mirror to see if his disguise was still up. His saw his hair get a bit lighter and he huffed but started to walked to the end of the village well a path would lead him to the next kingdom.

Gilbert for a moment was overjoyed at how he managed to find the monarchs for this kingdom so quickly but something was bugging him in the back of his mind. The way Ludwig and Feliciano talked with each other, the way Ludwig got so nervous when Feliciano smiled and thanked him. Something was obviously there...Gilbert knew it was bad though the thing that was there between those two future monarchs. He shook his head he didn't have time to think about that right now, he had bigger things to worry about...like finding the new monarchs of the Diamond Kingdom. Even though Gilbert placed those thoughts in the back of his mind he just knew that it was going to end becoming a huge problem for the future monarchs.

Specifically Kiku.

A few days later…

Kiku held himself on the edge of the his kitchen counter he bit his lip in anticipation as he slowly began to place pressure on his foot. He hoped that he was okay for going out to work today, he let go of the counter and took a few cautious steps around his kitchen, he did feel slightly uncomfortable walking around but it wasn't something he couldn't endure. Pochi happily bark up at him and he gave the dog a smile. "It seems like I'm healing quite fine." The dog barked again and ran around his feet, he had to be careful not to trip over the happy dog and he walked over to his front door. He grabbed the straw basket that was by the door and told Pochi a goodbye before he left his home. He hadn't been out of home since the accident for two reasons.

One because he was too injured to go anywhere far and the second was well….he didn't want to accidently run into Hercules. He didn't want to deal with the man just yet, Kiku wasn't one to hold a grudge against somebody for so long but when he remembered what the man had said to him he couldn't help but feel the anger start to rise up inside him again.

But now it was time to go to work he had been out of work for too long he was beginning to run out of money for food. Kiku took the path which lead to the fields that surrounded the Hearts Kingdom. This was what the Heart's Kingdom was famous for their rich fertile land that seemed to grow just about anything! Hearts was also famous for their trade as they had many resources that the other Kingdoms needed.

However the fields wouldn't be picked themselves and not many Heart born citizens willingly would go out and stand in the blazing hot sun for hours picking crops. That's where the Outsiders came in they would be the ones to take the jobs the citizens didn't want. As the Outsiders worked back breaking hours the citizens enjoyed the finer things in their kingdom such as all the art that came out of their kingdom.

Kiku had to stop a few times as he walked he felt a bit of pain in ankle but he only shook the pain off and continued on the dirt path. The sun was already high in the sky and it began to make the Outsider sweat he knew he should have brought his hat today. He wiped the sweat off his brow and soon he path by a familiar home. It looked liked his however it was a bit run down as this house was much older than his. He saw the door open and from the doorway came a tall young man a basket was also in hand. He closed his door and soon spotted Kiku who had slowed down so the man could catch up with him.

"Hey Kiku! Haven't seen you in forever! Well actually a week but it feels like forever!" The man ran up to Kiku and then both started a pace towards the same direction.

"Hello Yong-Soo I apologises for not being able to walk with you to work….Something came up…" Kiku looked forward not wanting to make eye contact with the taller man. He probably already knew what happen to him in the village, most news like that spreads quickly throughout the village.

"Bullshit! Kiku that's has to be the tenths time you've been attacked in the village. When are you going to realize that they don't want us there in the middle of the day! Why don't you go out at night to get food like the rest of us do?!"

"Because at night there's hardly any food left and most of the time it's the rotten food that the villagers don't want." Kiku said his head held high he might be treated like a rat but he wasn't going to act like one either. "My mother never did that and neither will I."

Yong-Soo sighed and adjusted the basket in his arms. "Kiku...Do you know how it feels hearing that you got hurt again and I can't do anything to save you...I don't want you get killed because you wanted a stupid fresh apple or something."

Kiku stayed quiet for while he knew Yong-Soo was right that he was taking unnecessary risks to get food and he would get attacked less if he just played it safe and went out at night when the villagers were asleep.

But...he just couldn't bring himself go out at night...ever.

"Yong-Soo you shouldn't worry so much about me you have your own problems to deal with." Kiku said.

"Sorry it's a habit of mine to worry about someone who I consider my brother." Yong-Soo mumbled. He began to pick up his pace leaving Kiku behind to try to catch up yet he knew he wouldn't be able to not with that ankle of his. Kiku frowned as he watched Yong-Soo make his way to the fields where a few other Outsiders were. Backs bended and sweat already dripping off of their faces the Outsiders worked hard that had to. The harder they worked the more money they made, the more money they made the more food they could buy for themselves and their families.

Kiku somehow managed to catch up to Yong-Soo who only rolled his eyes and began harvesting. Kiku knew that the tall man wouldn't be angry for him for so long but for now he had to endure the glares and eye rolling.

It was about evening when the Outsiders were finally done with their harvesting for the day. Many groaned in pain as the still had to walk home with a sore back and feet. Kiku and Yong-Soo were one of the few lucky ones that lived relatively close to the fields so they didn't really need to walk so far. Kiku was right about Yong-Soo not staying mad at him for so long as the man was talking Kiku's ears off.

But as Kiku wasn't one tell someone to shut up he instead to Yong-Soo and nodded occasionally to let the man know that he was paying attention however his mind was drifting as he watched the sun go down. He just had those bright red eyes stuck in his head, he still couldn't believe he had met the Joker. But what was bothering him even more was the fact that the Joker said that wasn't going to be the last time they meet again.

"But don't think this will be the last time I bother you Kiku!"

And what did the Joker mean when he said he felt something wrong with the earth and that something was coming back for revenge? What was wrong with the earth? Who was coming back for revenging? Ugh...this whole situation was strange…

"Hey Kiku are you listening?" Yong-Soo waved a hand in front of Kiku's face to get his attention. Kiku blinked and realized how they were already by Yong-Soo's house already he must've been really deep into thought…

"Ah, I'm sorry Yong-Soo I just had a lot on my mind right now." Kiku apologized, Yong-Soo raised an eyebrow but didn't question it he was too tired and just wanted to go take a nap.

"It's alright you just go rest up." Yong-Soo started walking towards his house but stopped mid way and turned away to face Kiku again. "Kiku...Take care of yourself if you get yourself killed I'll throw an apple at your corpse!" And with that Yong-Soo ran the rest of the way to his house and slammed the wooden door shut.

Kiku just stared at the spot where the man had stood and blinked. He shook his head and started walking again to his home, this time a bit quicker as he noticed how the sun was beginning to set and there were fewer people on the dirt road. He hated being out at night by himself it reminded him of that night when his father was killed. For some reason everytime he tried to go out at night for whatever reason he started to feel paranoid like somebody was watching just waiting until his guard was down ready to strike at any given chance. Kiku didn't want to share the same fate as his father had so most of the time once the sun long gone he would lock himself in the house and not leave it for any reason.

By the time Kiku made it to his house the sun was just about set he speed walked the rest of the way and quickly got into his home before he got the sensation of someone watching him. He locked his door and called out for Pochi when Pochi didn't come out running to him like usual he raised an eyebrow. He called for the dog again but still nothing. He bit his lip and made his way deeper into the dark house. He checked in all the rooms but still no sign of the dog. Kiku walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Where could Pochi had gone to?

Then Kiku noticed something...The door to the back porch was open not wide open however but just enough for a small dog to go through.

Oh no…

No..no no no no. This was not good Pochi was outside and the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains. Kiku went over to the door and peeked his head out.

Darkness everywhere...hesitantly Kiku called out for Pochi again at first there was no response but then in the distance he could hear Pochi let out a bark then a whimper. He swallowed hard he had to go out and get Pochi, he just couldn't leave his dog out alone! But then...the darkness of the night made Kiku feel more than just uneasy he was frightened.

No he was raised to be afraid of anything he had to go and get Pochi back because if anything were to happen to Pochi if he didn't he'd never forgive himself. Kiku turned from the door and started looking for a lantern when he found one he lit it and made his way back to the door he took and deep breath and held out the lantern in front of him as he walked out of his house and back into the cool night.

He hopped off of his porch and started to walked through the small garden that was there, not too far was the road that lead to the fields and the one that lead to the village Kiku stopped for a moment but started towards the one that to the fields. He shivered a bit but not from the cold air that came with the night but because he felt like someone was watching his every movement and he did not like it one bit. He shook his head, he had to focus on finding Pochi and once he found Pochi he's going to go back home, give his dog a scolding, and then wrap the both of them in a nice thick blanket and fall asleep.

Yeah, that's what he was going to do once he found Pochi.

"Pochi!" Kiku called out he had to squint for his eyes to get used to the darkness he was glad he had the lantern with him but it could only light up so much.

"Woof!" Kiku turned to the source of the noise as he immediately recognized it as Pochi. However he was not able to see Pochi anywhere he started towards the direction of the bark. The air seemed to get colder as he walked for what felt like hours, then he heard it again another bark from Pochi but it seemed to come from the other direction a bit confused Kiku turned back around and before he even realized it he was in the fields. How long had he been walking for to end up here? Suddenly Kiku started to get a bad feeling he felt the wind pick up again ruffling his hair. Then the worst possible thing could happen.

The light from the lantern blew out.

He was now in complete darkness…

Panic started to rise in Kiku and he knew now he had to go back home but...from what direction did he come from? Where was the dirt road he there was nothing but fields of grain for miles. Kiku started walking towards the direction from where he thought the road might be but then he heard it again. Pochi and he sounded closer!

"Pochi!" Kiku yelled as he did Pochi this time continued to bark. He must be close! Kiku ran as best as he could to where he thought Pochi was and the closer he got the louder he barking got. Right when Kiku thought he had found the dog the barking stopped. Not another sound...Kiku turned in a full circle he could have sworn this was were he heard Pochi.

Then his heart stopped when he heard the sound of someone chuckling darkly. It came from behind him and slowly he turned and came face to face with two dark red eyes. At first Kiku thought back to Prussia but no these eyes held malice in them. It felt like they were staring right through his soul.

"This was muuuch easier than I expected." The dark voice uttered. Kiku felt the wind get colder and he shivered again this made the voice chuckle again and the eyes moved closer to him and soon they were circling. Kiku kept his eyes trained on the whatever the thing was nothing wanting to know what would happen if it got out of his sight. Every time those red eyes got closer to him it felt like wind was passing through and he squinted enough the thing seemed to made up of smoke. It was until what felt like fingers go through his hair that he had to step back away from the thing.

"What are you and what have you done to my dog Pochi!" Kiku yelled.

"It breaks my heart to know that the people of this time had already forgotten who I am." The thing said when some mock hurt in his voice. "What a shame…"

Kiku was starting to get annoyed that the thing had not only touched him but now was ignoring his questions, he glared as best as he could to the glowing eyes. "What are you and where is Pochi!" Kiku said a bit more forcefully.

"Don't worry about your stupid dog I didn't even touch the thing…" The thing paused for a moment, Kiku didn't know if he should feel relieved that Pochi was okay but he couldn't just believe the thing was telling the truth.

"As for myself...You could say I am the dread that you feel whenever you walk into the little village. I am the shudder that goes through you whenever you look into the dark abyss of the night. I am the very thing that feeds off of you whenever you are angry...I am every bad feeling in the world."

Kiku could've sworn the eyes got closer to him and now where just inches from his face. Kiku was too frozen in his spot to move so he was forced to stare into those demon eyes.

"I am the sadness your mother felt when she poisoned herself." It whispered evilly to Kiku.

Kiku's eyes widen and the color from his face instantly disappeared. What the hell was this thing and how it know about his mother?! No one knew the cause of Kiku's mother's death he never told anybody!

Kiku now knew he had to run away from this demon he had to run far, far, away quickly. Without another word Kiku forced himself to move and turned to where the road might be. Behind him he could hear the voice laughing cruelly at his reaching form.

Kiku didn't know what was going on, why was coming across strange red eyed demons all of a sudden. Why was one of them taunting him about his mother.

'Just keep running! Don't look back and run back home. Just keep running! Don't stop!' Kiku mentally yelled at himself as he kept running. His heart pounding hard in his chest he realized he didn't know where he was going and he felt a stab shoot up from his ankle. No, he couldn't stop he could still hear the dark laughter of the voice behind him. Then as if someone answered his prayers he spotted an old house not too far away. He didn't care whose house it was he just wanted to go inside and get out of the darkness. He ran to door and banged hard on it and continued to bang he felt the cold wind creep up his back and he began to frantically bang on the door. He saw the lights from inside the house turn on and soon a familiar young man opened the door.

"Kiku what the hell is the matter with yo-Kiku!" Yong-Soo managed to catch the deathly pale Outsider in his arms before he fainted to the ground. Yong-Soo looked down at the unconscious man before him before looking back and seeing nothing but the dark of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Kiku just can't catch a break, can he? Why put my favorite characters through so much pain..
> 
> So here is the long awaited chapter three...ahaha it ain't much but it's something right? So I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter a lot of things got in the way and then I lost motivation to write for some reason. But then I remembered how much I love this story and then my motivation went back up!
> 
> Okay so first let me complain about how my back hurts from sitting for so long. Ughhhh it hurrrrrrtttts!
> 
> Okay done complaining
> 
> I wanted Ludwig to be baker because we have to appreciate the fact that he loves baking! It's something that I found absolutely adorable! It shows us a side of Ludwig were aren't used to. Haha! Oh yeah, and Romano here is a street performer specifically he dances Tarantella look it up on youtube it's super cute! Also Korea is in this because I love the guy and I wanted to some how to incorporate him into the story so he'll be important later on along with the other Asians! Also sorry if he's ooc...
> 
> Okay one last thing when I re-reading the chapters I noticed a lot of misspelling and a few grammatical errors, that's the result of not having a beta and rushing through the editing part. So I decided that I'm going to re-edit them a bit so it doesn't annoy me anymore. Also I apologize if there are spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter to.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sta bene questo bastardo lo ha spinto fuori strada = He's fine this bastard pushed him off the road.
> 
> Lovino essere gentile con lui mi ha salvato la vita = Lovino be nice he saved my life
> 
> So hope you all like this chapter don't forget to review I want to know what you guys think! Also it motivates me!
> 
> ~CP


End file.
